My Dear Little Cat
by vocalosuki
Summary: Doflamingo offre un cadeau à Law pour lui changer les idées, mais ce cadeau pourrait changer bien des choses chez le jeune capitaine... Law x Neko!Luffy (shonen-ai seulement)


**Voici une nouvelle fanfiction de One Piece, j'ai vraiment une vague d'inspiration avec cet anime!**

 **Il y a du shonen-ai LawLu, mais rien qui va au-delà du baiser...**

 **DISCLAIMER: One Piece ne m'appartient bien évidemment pas...**

* * *

\- Fufufu... Allons, mon petit Law, ne fait pas cette tête...

L'interpelé ne répondit pas, détournant plutôt la tête. Le sourire de Doflamingo quitta son visage devant son attitude, et le Shishibukai lui prit le menton pour le forcer à le regarder. Son sourire revint alors qu'il continuait à parler.

\- Voyons, ne me dit pas que tu m'en veux encore? Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as cherché à t'enfuir... Tu ne serais pas dans cette situation si tu m'avais obéi... Tiens, pour te montrer que je ne t'en veux plus, je vais t'offrir un petit cadeau...

\- Tes faveurs ne m'intéressent pas, cracha Law.

\- Fufufu! Je ne t'ai pas donné ton avis...

En prononçant ces mots, le flamant rose sortit de la pièce pour prendre quelque chose à l'extérieur avant de revenir. Dans ses bras, il y avait un petit chat au pelage entièrement brun, presque noir. L'animal était immobile, probablement maintenu par le fruit du démon du blond, et le jeune homme put voir une cicatrice sous son œil gauche, presque entièrement camouflée par le poil. Le Shishibukai le posa dans les bras de Law avant de quitter définitivement la pièce, verrouillant comme à son habitude la porte derrière lui. Au même moment, le chat se mit à se débattre, libéré de l'emprise de Doflamingo. Il manqua de peu de griffer Law, qui le posa prestement au sol. L'animal sembla se calmer et posa ses yeux chocolat sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci soupira et se laissa tomber sur le matelas qui lui servait de lit, posant sa tête dans ses mains, soutenant le regard félin. Il finit par parler, malgré la futilité de la chose.

\- On dirait qu'on va être coincés ensembles pour un petit moment...

Le chat continua de le dévisager silencieusement, mais l'homme ne s'attendait pas à une réponse. Il se sentait un peu stupide de s'adresser ainsi à un animal, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait autre chose à faire...

\- Il va falloir te trouver un nom... Brownie peut-être? Non, ça ne va pas. Dis donc, tu as le poil vraiment long... Tu es tellement «fluffy»... Tiens, ça sonne bien, ça, que penses-tu de Luffy?

Le chat sembla presque sourire, son regard intense dardé sur Law. Celui-ci en fut un peu perturbé, le félin semblait vraiment comprendre ce qu'il disait... Il adopta donc le nom de Luffy, puisque le petit semblait apprécier. Il approcha doucement la main et flatta la tête entre les oreilles. Le chat parut tendu au début, mais finit par se laisser faire et ronronna, appréciant le contact.

Les jours passèrent et Law put réaliser que Luffy mangeait n'importe quoi, et en grande quantité. Le chat semblait aussi très joueur, toujours en train de courir partout et de le réveiller à des heures impossibles, au grand dam du jeune homme qui dormait déjà peu. Même s'il refusait de l'admettre, il s'était attaché à la boule de poil et appréciait lorsqu'il se frottait contre lui en ronronnant, quémandant des caresses qu'il lui donnait aussitôt. Ils dormaient collés sur le lit, mais Luffy n'était pas très grand alors il ne prenait pas trop de place. Law s'était habitué à s'endormir avec un poids sur sa poitrine, une masse chaude et apaisante dont le ronronnement le calmait plus qu'il ne voudrait l'avouer. Le petit chat l'aidait à tenir bon, à garder toute sa tête et supporter sa condition.

Pourtant, un jour, Doflamingo revint. Law ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il lui avait offert Luffy, laissant à des serviteurs le soin de répondre à ses besoins. Aussi fut-il assez surpris lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le Shishibukai, son éternel sourire plaqué sur le visage et les lunettes de soleil cachant ses yeux. Le sourire s'étira encore plus lorsque le grand blond remarqua comment son prisonnier serrait le chat dans ses bras, comme pour le protéger.

\- Fufufu, il semblerait que tu apprécie ton cadeau, mon petit Law..., fit-il en s'approchant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?, demanda durement le plus jeune.

\- Je me disais que tu avais sûrement compris ta leçon, depuis le temps que tu es enfermé ici..., répondit le flamant rose. Es-tu prêt à revenir travailler pour moi?

\- Jamais, cracha Law sans réfléchir.

Il regretta aussitôt son geste lorsque le sourire de l'homme disparut. Il sentit les fils de son fruit du démon prendre le contrôle de son corps. Contre son son gré, sa prise sur le petit félin se relâcha et celui-ci tomba par terre. Doflamingo ne perdit pas une seconde et le prit par la peau du cou, évitant sans difficulté les coups de griffes dirigés contre lui. Le chat feula, furieux, et se débattit, mais rien y fit. Law n'arrivait pas à bouger le petit doigt, à sa grande frustration. Lorsque le blond perdit patience et frappa l'animal, le jeune homme ne put retenir une exclamation.

\- Luffy!

\- Oh?, s'amusa le Shishibukai. On dirait que tu t'y es attaché encore plus que je ne l'aurais cru!

\- C'est ce que tu voulais depuis le début..., comprit Law. Tu savais que tu ne pourrais pas me faire changer d'avis même sous la torture, alors tu m'as donné un point faible pour pouvoir l'utiliser après...

\- Exactement!, sourit cruellement le plus vieux. Et le plan a fonctionné à merveille! Alors, mon petit Law, que comptes-tu faire maintenant? M'obéir, ou...

Alors qu'il disait ses mots, il serra le cou fragile du petit félin, celui-ci se débattant de plus en plus faiblement alors qu'il menaçait d'étouffer. Law sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue, et ne put la supporter plus longtemps. Alors qu'il était reconnu comme étant un homme froid et calculateur qui ne montrait jamais ses émotions, la réalité était toute autre. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de perdre un être cher, pas après avoir perdu toute sa famille des années auparavant, puis Corazon lorsqu'il avait cru pouvoir s'en sortir. Doflamingo avait parfaitement conscience du trauma du jeune homme et utilisait cette faiblesse sans remords.

\- Arrête, fit le brun en serrant les dents.

\- Hum?, répondit le flamant rose en desserrant légèrement sa poigne. Est-ce comme ça que tu demandes quelque chose?

\- S'il-te-plaît... Lâche-le...

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça m'apportera?, continua Doflamingo, sachant qu'il avait gagné.

\- Je vais t'obéir, lâcha le captif en serrant les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures. Alors... Laisse-le tranquille.

\- Appelle-moi maître et agenouilles-toi devant moi en t'excusant, et je le lâcherai, dit le blond en souriant cruellement.

Il savait tout l'humiliation causée au plus jeune et s'en régalait. La main serrant toujours le cou de son otage, sans toutefois que ce soit assez fort pour le tuer, il regarda le jeune homme au teint hâlé se pencher lentement, tremblant d'humiliation et de frustration. Il posa sa tête sur le sol, les mains de chaque côté, et chaque mot qu'il prononça semblait être un coup de couteau dans le cœur. Tout ça pour un stupide chat...

\- Je suis désolé de m'être enfuit et je jure de ne pas recommencer et t'obéir... Maître...

\- Voilà qui est mieux, fit Doflamingo en relâchant sa prise, laissant tomber l'animal au sol dans un miaulement rauque.

Law se précipita sur le félin, lui grattant doucement derrière les oreilles pour le consoler, sachant que Luffy adorait ce faire caresser à cet endroit. Le petit chat le regarda dans les yeux, et l'humain sembla y voir de la douleur, mais aussi des remords... Mais c'était sûrement juste son imagination, le félin ne pouvait certainement pas se sentir coupable de la situation... Doflamingo rappela sa présence en riant doucement, regagnant l'attention du plus jeune.

\- Je savais que tu te montrerais raisonnable, Law... Allez, suis-moi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu peux garder ton chat...

Le brun prit donc le petit animal dans ses bras avant de suivre le Shishibukai à contrecœur. Celui-ci le conduisit dans son bureau et l'invita à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, mais Law préféra rester debout. Le blond haussa les épaules et le dévisagea un moment en souriant avant de lui confier sa première mission depuis un an, depuis qu'il avait réussit à s'échapper. Le jeune homme devait se charger que quelques pirates qui avaient tenté de rouler Joker. Il put partir seul, mais Doflamingo garda Luffy avec lui pour s'assurer que son homme de main reviendrait.

Law venait de tuer le dernier pirate et observait le carnage sans laisser paraître aucune émotion, il avait l'habitude des massacres. Il voulait se dépêcher de retourner auprès du flamant rose car il craignait qu'il fasse du mal à Luffy s'il s'absentait trop longtemps. Il prit donc la route du port après avoir prévenu par den den mushi du succès de la mission, où son petit bateau était amarré. Seulement, alors qu'il était presque arrivé, un voix retentit derrière lui.

\- Capitaine?

Law se retourna et aperçut Bepo, visiblement aussi surprit que lui de le voir. L'ours polaire faisait partie de l'équipage pirate qu'il avait créé pendant ses quelques mois de liberté avant d'être retrouvé par Doflamingo. L'homme n'avait jamais pu prévenir son équipage de ce qui s'était passé et était même surpris que le Shishibukai ne les ait pas tués après. L'ours blanc fonça et serra son capitaine dans ses bras, manquant de l'étouffer.

\- Capitaine! Je suis si content! Lorsque tu as disparu, tout le monde était très inquiet qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose! Ils vont être drôlement contents! Retournons au sous-marin, il est amarré au port!

\- Je suis désolé Bepo, fit Law en se dégageant, mais je ne peux pas revenir avec vous. Je vais aller au port chercher mon bateau et rentrer. Je dois vraiment me dépêcher sinon...

\- Hein?, s'exclama l'ours. Mais pourquoi? Capitaine, où dois-tu rentrer, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer. Dis aux autres que je suis désolé et oubliez moi. Trouvez-vous un autre capitaine, mais ne me cherchez plus.

Sur ce, il partit d'un pas vif, plantant là son subordonné éberlué. Il se dépêcha d'atteindre son embarcation et quitta prestement l'île, maudissant son manque de chance de retrouver son équipage dans un moment pareil. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait retrouvé son sous-marin avec joie, mais il ne pouvait abandonner Luffy aux mains de ce monstre... C'était juste un chat, merde, pourquoi y était-il si attaché?! Peut-être à cause de son regard, qui semblait tellement compréhensif et... humain...

Doflamingo fut heureux de voir le jeune homme revenir, même s'il n'avait pas douté une seule seconde du contraire. Le sentiment n'était visiblement pas réciproque, mais Law fut soulagé de voir que Luffy allait parfaitement bien et le serra dans ses bras, obtenant immédiatement un ronronnement en retour.

\- Il est vraiment très attaché à toi, mon petit Law, tu sais?, intervint le Shishibukai en souriant. Il n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond en miaulant et il a mordu Sugar lorsqu'elle l'a approché! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne lui ai rien fait...

Law n'accorda aucune attention au blond, entièrement submergé par le regard marron du félin. Celui-ci était tellement intense qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir lire ses pensées à travers ses yeux. Ça avait quelque chose de particulier, mais ce chat n'était pas ordinaire non plus. «Tu m'as vraiment manqué» semblait-il dire. Le jeune homme se retira dans sa chambre en emportant l'animal. Il s'allongea sur le lit, épuisé, et Luffy vint aussitôt se coller contre lui, ronronnant fortement.

Cette nuit-là, Law eut de la fièvre. Pendant qu'il délirait, il crut voir un jeune garçon aux cheveux sombres penché sur lui, les yeux couleur chocolat le dévisageant avec inquiétude. Sous l'œil gauche, il avait une petite cicatrice.

\- Luffy..., marmonna fiévreusement le jeune homme.

\- Chut, Law..., fit l'apparition. Repose-toi, tout va bien aller, je suis là...

Le lendemain, le jeune homme était parfaitement remis. Il posa inconsciemment la main sur la petit tête poilue de Luffy, songeant à cet étrange rêve. Pour une fois, le petit chat semblait calme et il se rendormit, calmé par la présence apaisante du félin. Quelques heures plus tard, il fut de nouveau réveillé par un bruit d'explosion, ce qui le surprit. Ils étaient attaqués? Mais qui était assez stupide ou inconscient pour s'en prendre à Doflamingo? Il fut excessivement surpris lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, dévoilant deux hommes qu'il connaissait bien.

\- Sachi? Penguin?, demanda-t-il, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

\- Désolé capitaine, nous t'expliquerons plus tard, répondit Sachi en s'avançant. Pour le moment, il faut se dépêcher!

Il lui prit la main et commença à l'entraîner hors de la pièce, mais l'homme se dégagea. Devant le regard interrogateur de ses nakamas, il se contenta d'empoigner Luffy, toujours endormis, avant de les suivre. Par miracle, ils réussirent à s'enfuir jusqu'au sous-marin et partir loin sans même avoir perdu un seul membre d'équipage. Tous les pirates furent ravis de revoir leur capitaine, même si celui-ci ne comprit pas comment ils l'avaient retrouvé. C'est Bepo qui répondit, l'air un peu embarrassé.

\- Désolé capitaine. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on te cherche, mais on t'a suivi lorsque tu es parti...

\- Mais comment avez-vous réussi à vous opposer à Doflamingo?, demanda Law tout en flattant Luffy.

\- On a attendu qu'il parte...

\- Et ses cadres?, continua le capitaine en haussant un sourcil.

-Heu..., fit l'ours polaire, visiblement mal à l'aise. En fait...

Un den den mushi sonna, interrompant le membre d'équipage. Law répondit, inquiet qu'il s'agisse du Shishibukai.

\- Oui?

\- _Eh bien, Trafalgar, on dirait que ces imbéciles ont réussit! Tu as apprécié ma petite diversion?_

\- Eustass-ya...

\- _Tu m'en dois une, t'as pas intérêt à l'oublier! À plus!_

Avant que Law ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, le rouquin raccrocha. L'homme soupira, réalisant que son équipage avait demandé l'aide d' _Eustass Kidd,_ entre tous les choix. Maintenant, il avait une dette envers le pirate sanguinaire et il n'en était pas spécialement heureux. Il croisa le regard curieux de Luffy, qui ne comprenait certainement pas son problème. Il lui répondit par un sourire et une caresse, ce qui détendit aussitôt le petit chat. Les membres d'équipage assistèrent à cette scène avec surprise, jamais ils n'avaient vu sourire leur capitaine de cette façon. Ils ne risquèrent toutefois pas de commentaire, peu désireux de finir sur sa table d'opération.

Law retourna dans sa cabine, qui était restée inchangée depuis son absence. Il laissa Luffy flairer avec intérêt chaque coin de la pièce avant de sauter sur le lit et le regarder en miaulant avec insistance. Il n'agissait ainsi que lorsqu'il avait vraiment faim, aussi le pirate alla à la cuisine chercher une bonne quantité de viande, son plat favoris, ainsi qu'une assiette au contenu plus varié pour lui-même. Le chat dévora sa portion avec appétit avant de se lécher les babines avec un air de contentement total. Il s'endormit aussitôt, faisant sourire le jeune homme. Celui-ci décida de s'allonger à ses côtés et s'endormit sans même sans rendre compte.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, c'était le milieu de la nuit. Son équipage avait préféré le laisser dormir, connaissant sa tendance à faire de l'insomnie. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, pas encore tout à fait conscient. Il faisait entièrement noir, aussi ne discerna-t-il absolument rien dans l'obscurité. Il tendit la main vers Luffy, qu'il sentait à ses côtés. Pourtant, ce qu'il toucha n'avait pas la même texture à laquelle il s'était habitué. C'était doux, certes, mais pas aussi soyeux que son pelage et aussi un peu plus long. L'homme fronça les sourcils, consterné. Déplaçant sa main, il sentit de la peau et palpa ce qui semblait être un visage. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Intrigué, il se releva, allumant la lampe à son chevet. Ses yeux s'agrandirent devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Un jeune garçon, qui ressemblait à celui de sa vision, était allongé, la tête posée sur sa poitrine. Il avait des cheveux bruns foncés, de la même teinte que le pelage de Luffy, et les yeux clos. Il portait une chemise sans manche rouge déboutonnée et des shorts en jeans. Ses sandales tenaient miraculeusement à ses pieds et pour couronner le portrait il avait un chapeau de paille posé sur son dos, tenant par une corde autour de son cou. Law s'approcha de son visage, un peu décontenancé par la présence de ce mystérieux garçon. Il poussa une exclamation de surprise en reconnaissant la cicatrice sous son œil gauche. Cela sembla réveiller le jeune, qui ouvrit lentement les yeux en s'étirant. En voyant Law qui l'observait, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de lui sourire un peu stupidement. Puis il baissa le regard et vit son apparence. Il resta un moment interdit avant de pousser un cri de surprise.

\- Ah! C'est quoi ça?!

\- C'est moi qui devrait dire ça..., dit Law en le regardant intensément. Qui es-tu et comment es-tu entré ici?

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Traffy!, répondit le gamin en souriant. C'est toi qui m'a emmené ici!

\- Lu... Luffy?, tenta le plus vieux, incertain. Comment est-ce possible?

\- Heu... Je sais pas..., fit le plus jeune en penchant la tête. Il y a eu une fille bizarre qui a fait un truc puis je me suis mis à briller... Et quand je me suis réveillé j'étais un chat... Après il y a eu l'autre blond avec le manteau rose qui est arrivé et qui m'a emmené... Puis je t'ai rencontré... Puis tu as fais de la fièvre et j'étais super inquiet, alors je t'ai embrassé et là...

\- Attends... Tu as fais quoi?, s'écria Law, interdit.

\- Je t'ai embrassé?, fit Luffy d'une petite voix en rentrant la tête entre les épaules. J'ai... J'ai pas pu résister...

Le plus vieux soupira. Le gamin ne semblait pas du genre à mentir. Mais quel genre d'imbécile embrassait quelqu'un parce qu'il faisait de la fièvre? Et sous forme de chat en plus! Il s'inquiéta de ce qu'il aurait pu faire pendant qu'il dormait, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Luffy le regardait avec ses grand yeux, et le pirate ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Mais son esprit scientifique avait besoin de réponses.

\- Et donc..., fit-il. Tu as repris ta forme humaine lorsque tu m'as embrassé?

\- Oui..., répondit le jeune en souriant. Mais je me suis endormis et le matin j'étais à nouveau un chat...

\- Alors je n'avais pas rêvé cette nuit-là..., songea Law. Et maintenant? Tu m'as encore embrassé?

\- Ouaip!, dit le gamin avec un immense sourire, pas du tout embarrassé.

Law soupira à nouveau, pris au dépourvu par l'attitude sans soucis de son compagnon. Mais alors qu'il aurait tué n'importe quel autre imbécile assez fou pour faire ce qu'il avait fait, il n'arrivait simplement pas à lui en vouloir. Découragé, il décida de se lever. Luffy le suivit sagement alors qu'il se dirigeait à la cuisine pour se faire un café. En voyant le frigidaire, le petit ne put s'empêcher de se servir, sans même demander la permission du propriétaire. Celui-ci ne sembla toutefois pas dérangé par son attitude, occupé à siroter sa boisson et à se remettre les idées en place.

Quelques heures plus tard, les premiers membres d'équipage se levèrent. En apercevant le jeune garçon, ils furent surpris et pensèrent à une attaque de la part de Doflamingo. Toutefois, Law les rassura et tenta d'expliquer ce qu'il avait compris de la situation. Ses subalternes semblèrent dubitatifs mais lui firent néanmoins confiance. De toute façon, le gamin était tellement sociable qu'il se lia rapidement d'amitié avec tous ceux qui se trouvaient à bord du sous-marin.

Pourtant, chaque fois qu'il s'endormait il reprenait sa forme féline, quémandant alors un baiser de Law. Il avait d'ailleurs l'habitude de s'endormir fréquemment, sans que le plus vieux sache si c'était volontaire ou non.

Un beau jour, alors qu'ils se détendaient sur une île, Luffy sembla apercevoir quelque chose qui accapara tout son attention. Il partit aussitôt à courir, surprenant son compagnon qui le suivit, intrigué. Ils arrivèrent devant un bateau dont la figure de proue représentait un lion, ou peut-être un soleil. Sur la grande voile, il y avait un dessin représentant une tête de mort coiffée d'un chapeau de paille, tout comme sur le drapeau au sommet du mat. Luffy semblait surexcité à sa vue et monta à bord en hurlant de joie. Law sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant les gens à bord sortir sur pont, certains lui sautant dans les bras. Pourtant, le jeune garçon lui avait déjà parlé de son équipage. Il avait d'ailleurs été très surpris en voyant le montant sur son avis de recherche, il n'avait jamais suspecté qu'il puisse être aussi fort. Il avait été encore plus étonné d'apprendre que le nom qu'il lui avait donné était son véritable nom. Luffy tourna la tête vers lui et agita le bras en le hélant.

\- Traffy! Viens! Je vais te présenter mes nakamas!

Le plus vieux monta donc à bord, mais fut surpris de l'accueil qui lui fut réservé. Luffy s'accrocha à son bras en lui présentant tout les membres, mais ceux-ci réagirent étrangement. Les dénommés Zoro et Sanji semblaient courroucés, Usopp et Chopper le regardait bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés, Nami et Robin rigolaient doucement tandis que Franky et Brook agissaient _très_ amicalement, lançant des allusions déplacées. Law finit par s'énerver et demanda une explication, sans toutefois laisser paraître ses émotions.

\- Luffy a retrouvé sa forme humaine..., commença le cuisinier en serrant les dents.

\- Oui... Et alors?, demanda le capitaine au teint hâlé.

\- On a attrapé celle qui l'avait transformé à l'aide de son fruit du démon, expliqua la navigatrice. Et elle nous a dit qu'il n'y avait que deux façons qu'il retrouve son apparence...

\- C'est-à dire?, s'impatienta Law.

\- Il fallait qu'elle le touche à nouveau..., fit Robin avec un sourire en coin. Ou qu'il passe à l'acte avec la personne qu'il aime.

\- Et comme on a gardé la fille avec nous..., fit Usopp.

Law comprit aussitôt ce qu'ils insinuaient. Il se mit à rougir en imaginant la scène, mais repris rapidement son calme. Luffy, quand à lui, ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi ils parlaient.

\- Traffy, dit-il, c'est quoi «passer à l'acte»? Ça se mange?

\- Non, Luffy-ya, soupira Law. Comment dire... Lorsque tu aimes énormément une personne, tu auras envie de faire... Des choses avec elle... Hum...

\- Comme lorsque je t'ai embrassé?, demanda innocemment le plus jeune.

\- Pas tout à fait... C'est un peu plus... Intense que ça..., tenta le médecin.

Les membres d'équipage comprirent alors qu'il y avait eu un malentendu et rougirent de honte. Ils en eurent la confirmation lorsque leur capitaine s'endormit, reprenant une forme féline. Ils s'excusèrent alors à Law de leur conduite, mais celui-ci ne leur en tint pas vigueur. Il était tout à fait légitime qu'ils aient pu penser ça après tout. Luffy se réveilla et miaula pour signaler à son compagnon de le prendre. Celui-ci s'exécuta et le chat posa son museau sur les lèvres de l'homme sous les regards estomaqués de ses amis. Il se transforma alors de nouveau, redevenant humain.

\- Bon, toussota alors Sanji, peut-être devrais-tu retourner sur ton navire, Traffy...

\- C'est Trafalgar, répondit l'interpelé. Et si je fais ça, comment Luffy va-t-il garder son apparence humaine?

\- Je peux régler ça, fit une voix féminine.

Law aperçu une jeune fille aux longs cheveux vert forêt et aux yeux bruns, habillé d'une robe au motif léopard. La fille devait être la responsable, car elle était ligotée. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'approcher. Zoro la libéra et elle toucha du bout du doigt le capitaine au chapeau de paille. Celui-ci se mit à luire, mais comme il avait déjà une forme humaine il n'y eut aucun changement physique. Le capitaine des Hearts sentit son cœur se serrer, sachant qu'il n'avait désormais plus aucune raison de rester à ses côtés. Il s'était habitué à sa présence et avait l'impression qu'il serait impossible de remplir le vide que causerait son absence. Luffy sembla le remarquer et lui offrit un grand sourire.

\- T'inquiètes pas, Traffy, on va se revoir, j'en suis sûr!, fit-il. À moins que tu ne veuilles rejoindre mon équipage?

\- Non, répondit aussitôt Law. Nous allons certainement nous recroiser, je tiens à mon titre de capitaine et j'ai mon propre équipage.

Luffy se mit à rire et posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, le faisant rougir. Ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés que pour faire transformer le plus jeune, alors c'était la première fois sous forme humaine, sans raison. Law se dépêcha de quitter le bateau, ne voulant pas subir les regards de l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Il était triste d'avoir à quitter Luffy, qui avait mis tant de lumière dans sa vie, mais celui-ci avait raison. Ils allaient sûrement se revoir. Law se surprit à sourire, un véritable sourire chaleureux, lorsqu'il entendit les adieux du plus jeune. Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est terminé! J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est toujours très apprécié!**


End file.
